


Sex Scene

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Smut Sorry, Post-Game, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the sex scene of a movie, White starts asking Black and N some extremely personal questions about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rumpumpumbum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpumpumbum/gifts).



> There wasn't so much a prompt as a series of verbal requests for smut. Only I don't really write smut so x:

Black, White and N had just been casually watching a movie when it happened. A sex scene. Black immediately wanted to jump out of N’s arms and hide until it was over. Instead, he determinately looked anywhere but N’s face and the TV, pretending he couldn’t hear the gasps and moans. He wondered if N was watching it, or looking away too, if N thought sex sounded pretty amazing too, if N even knew what sex was beyond how pokémon make eggs…

White was staring straight at Black.

“Hang on, wait,” she said. “You two spent two years looking for each other and the first thing you did when you reunited wasn’t fuck each other’s brains out?”

“WHITE!” Black shouted.

“What?! It’s a perfectly reasonable question!” she shouted back.

“Is that the usual custom?” N asked.

“Uh, _yeah_.”

“No!” Black shouted over her. “And even if it was, _we’re_ not usual, so we can do… that… whenever we want!”

White rolled her eyes. “Sorry, N, my brother’s a loser who’ll probably make you wait until marriage. Even if he does have a collection of porn novels and comics under his bed.”

“Sh-shut up!”

“Yes, you should,” N agreed, clearly protective. Black felt a rush of affection and settled back against N’s chest. “After all, embarrassing him isn’t helping.”

“…N!!”

N shushed him. Actually shushed him. After having said just yesterday he’d never get sick of hearing Black’s voice again. To White, he said, “But yes, we will fuck each other’s brains out when we’re ready to. And I suppose I can give you details afterwards if you’re that invested in your brother’s sex life.”

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Black groaned.

“It’s more like invested in him being less uptight, y’know?” White said. At least she was starting to look uncomfortable too. “So. No. Thanks.”

“Okay,” N said, looking back to the screen. “But I will not be putting my penis in your umbilicus like that man appears to be doing to that woman, Black.”

Black buried his face in his hands and quietly muttered, “You’d better not.”

White sighed loudly. “Dorks,” she muttered. “Ah, shut up, the plot’s back on.”


End file.
